Stolen and Kept
by VampedVixen
Summary: Set in the Wishverse. Drusilla wants Angel back.


Written for **mireille719** in the bunnyfactory. The request was:

Characters/Pairings you want the story to focus in: Spike, Dru, Angel. No smut required. No pairings required (though I assume there will at least have been Spike/Dru..., and I do like Spike/Angel, even as unpleasant as it's likely to be in that universe.)  
Characters/Pairings you want in the story too.: Any of the Wishverse vampires.  
Things you want: Wishverse.  
Things you don't want: Buffy/Angel.

**Stolen and Kept**

By Vixen

Drusilla couldn't wait to show Spike her new toy. It was broken and had another's name stitched in it's psyche, but when Drusilla put her ear to it she could almost hear the ocean through it's tears. She had been in the Master's lair and found him looking all gloomy and alone, her fretful dear boy. No one was there to care for him, so she brought him back home. In chains. 

"Now you stay here and be a good puppy," Drusilla began tying the other vampire up to a pole of her canopy bed, making sure the knots were tight enough to contain him. It didn't take much though; Angel was already weakened from captivity. A canvas of scars stained his chest when she removed his shirt.

She licked his nipple and worked her way down to his stomach while Angel turned his head in disgust. She swirled her tongue around his belly button, and then moved down further, stopping when she got to his pants. Standing back up, Drusilla grasped his chin so she could look him in the eyes, "I'll have some treats for you later if you behave yourself."

Leaving Angel alone, Drusilla went to go find her love in the next room. It wasn't the kind of palace she ever wanted to live in, just a little dusty apartment on the outskirts of town. They lived set apart from the other vampires, not a part of the new clan that had set up shop in Sunnydale. Spike had never liked the Master to begin with, and then when he had begun shortening the food supply by taking over their disagreements had only grown.

Still, they stayed in Sunnydale, mostly so Spike would know the Master's every move before he made it. Her prince always had one ear to the ground; he mingled in demon circles gaining information. Had to be one step ahead of the competition.

Drusilla grew agitated when she could not find Spike in the living room, second bedroom or in the small kitchen they had recently turned the one into a playroom since neither of them required food. They kept the stove however, it was a fun device to use on guests to pass the boredom. More agitation followed when she heard his voice, angrily sounding from the master bedroom. They had missed each other. It must be a game, she thought, and playfully tiptoed back to the room.

"Drusilla!" Spike called out again. His temper rising when she did not answer him, "What the bloody hell have you done!"

She peered into the bedroom, finding her daddy slumped against the bed pole. He would have toppled over had he not been tied up so successfully. Ironically, Angelus had been the one to teach her the best ways of maintaining control over her victims. Spike was standing next to him, glaring at the vampire like it had gall to even be tied up in his bedroom.

Drusilla swayed across the floor, her black lace dress swirling around her legs gracefully. Leaning into Spike's ear, she whispered, "It's my new toy. Do you like it?" She left Spike's side and caressed Angel's cheek while the captive starred at the two of them with cold eyes. "I'm thinking of calling him Sparky.. or Rover." She barked at the puppy, trying to get it to cheer up and play with her, "Or Mephistopheles."

Spike grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him, getting a small yelp from the woman. Indignant anger burned in him. "Do you have any idea who he belongs to, Dru? Willow. Likely to jab a hot poker in your chest if she finds out about this."

Drusilla put her head on his shoulder and whimpered, "Let me keep him, Spike. Please. I'll walk him, feed him, and you'll never worry about my new pet."

"You I'm worried about," Spike grasped her arms, trying to work some sense into her unaffected mind, "Do you understand what Willow would do to you? To us? I'd like to keep my head firmly attached to my body, thank you very much." She whimpered again, putting her head down like a child who had been scolded. It was almost more than Spike could stand.

Over her whimpering, Angel laughter sounded. A harsh crazy kind of laugh, worn from years of disuse, "You're afraid of her."

Spike scowled at him, daring him to speak again, but Angel remained silent. "Damn right I'm afraid of her. Out of her mind, she is. Attacks anyone who gets in her way, even her own kind. The Master played a good trick on her, drove her crazy and taught her how to hurt and torture. Not a pretty picture," He smirked digging his nail into one of Angel's most recent wounds. The other vampire winced in pain, which only made Spike's grin grow larger. "But then you would know. Best send you back now, can't have the evil bitch missing her puppy."

"Not fun. Not fair. Not right at all. He was mine first," Drusilla pouted bringing Spike's attention back to her. She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly, her lips pulled into a deep frown. "I won't let her take my daddy from me."

Spike's tone softened, the anger from before gone, "Look, luv, I'll get you your own pet. Would you like that? You can ride it all night long for all I care. Just get rid of this one." He pointed to Angel, and sniffed, "It's stinking up the place."

Drusilla stamped her foot, but Spike would have none of her temper tantrum. He left the room, signaling the end of their conversation. She could do nothing else to convince him to change his mind so she reluctantly untied Angel and led him back to the Master's hideout.

When they arrived, the dungeon was quiet. Everyone had gone to a party neither Spike nor her was invited to. She wanted to go, but the Master did not like people crashing his soirees. Despite her anger at not being invited, it made it quite easy to sneak Angel back in. Not that she was trying very hard. They might as well hear her; she was upset and didn't care whose attention they caught.

After stuffing Angel back into his cell, Drusilla stood at the open door. She knew she should do what Spike had said, but for a moment she lingered and thought back on the days when they were a family. They had painted such pretty pictures of blood, scoured Europe for the tastiest victims, and laughed in the face of death. Now that was all over and the Master had new heirs.

Lost in the nostalgia, she didn't notice Willow sneak up behind her until it was too late. The redhead pushed her into Angel's cell and closed the heavy door. Drusilla's ridges formed on her forehead, her teeth ready to damage the one that had injured her. Angel laughed quietly at the sudden twist of irony, but stayed in the corner, afraid of his mistress' wrath.

Willow hung on the bars, her head drooping slightly. She studied the new vampire with subdued annoyance. In a voice void of emotion she said, "You stole my puppy. That wasn't very nice." Drusilla growled and charged for the door, but it would not open. Willow turned the key, and the door locked with a loud clank. "But now I have two puppies."

Her red lips curled up into a wicked smile. And she turned and sauntered away, leaving Drusilla to bang against the metal bars of the door uselessly.

.END.


End file.
